My love sesshomaru
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: kagsess pairing i dont own inuyasha sesshomaru was there when kagome need to be saved and every time inuyasha hurt her he was there and talked and calmed her down until she fell asleep


MY love is for you My love is always true You are the only one for me Nothing can take me away from you

MY love is for you You are My love Never think I don't care about you You know that is not true Believe me when I say

MY love is for you I will always be true to you Don't forget I will stay No one will take me away

You are my love You are my protector from up above You are my one and only true love

MY love is for you MY love is for you That is true it is only for...you YOU ONLY FOR YOU

I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU

To: Sesshomaru From: Kagome   
Kagome started to run she remembered what Inuyasha said to Kikyo.

Flashback

"Oh Inuyasha. Will that bitch Kagome see us?" Kikyo asked.  
"Feh who cares its not like anyone will ever love her." he replied.  
"But I thought you loved her." she said. "Feh yeah right like I could love a weak bitch like her." he replied.

End Flashback

Kagome stopped she knew where she was she was in Sesshomaru's land. For the last 3 weeks he had helped her train and become stronger. He was always there when she would cry and some how he always knew when she needed him. It started out when he had to save her.

Flashback

AAAAHHHH. Kagome kept screaming and running when the snake demon hit her and she got thrown into a tree. Thats when he showed up and he killed the snake. He walked over to her. "Kagome I thought you could use a little help." he said. Kagome gave a little laugh and smiled at him. She got a smile from him in return. He had stayed and protected her all night. When she had, had a bad dream he settled her in his lap and rocked back and again.

End Flashback

Thats how it started. "Sesshomaru." 'I wish I could tell him I love him but I'm affraid to.' she thought. "You called." Sesshomaru came out of the trees and into the clearing. "Hey Sessh-chan." she said and giggled when she saw him shake his head. "Are you alright Kagome?" he said while picking her up and sitting down and put her in his lap and right away Kagome cuddled up to him. "I am now Sessh-chan." she said. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. He knew how to make her happy. "You need sleep Gome so go to sleep." he said. Kagome shook her head and replied "No you might leave me and you wont be her when I wake up." she said and cluched his shirt tightly in her small hands. "Okay Kagome then how about you come with me." he said. "Where would that be Sessh-chan?" she asked. "Well where else but my home. Now you can stay with me because there is no more shards to search for. So the question is will you stay with me and become This Sesshomaru's mate and Lady of the Western Lands." he said. "Let me think about it." she said. Sesshomaru was about to turn to leave when he suddenly found himself on his back with a very happy Kagome on top of him. "You idiot of course I will to all of it but what about pups they will be half-breeds and you will hate them." Kagome said as she looked away. Sesshomaru looked at her he slowly smiled and gently took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "This Sesshomaru does not care. I will take care of any life we create so stop thinking such things. Lets go home you are tired." he said as he got up and picked her up in his arms. (A/N: kagome gave it back to him when he first stayed with her. Okay) He took off and not even 5 minutes after he took off Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He whispered "Thank you Kagome don't worry you have already made me the happiest man ever." he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

In the morning

Kagome woke up to find herself in her Sessh-chan's arms. Sesshomaru rolled over so he was on top of her his eyes were red and he wimpered telling her his demon took over during the night. His demon had stayed up and watched over her.  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled she knew she was going to be his mate on this morning. She also had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving the room for a while.  
(okay im not good at lemons so dont be mean about it ok. it just hurts my feelings)

LEMON WARNING(just might not be good ok)

Sesshomaru started to kiss her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Kagome gladly gave. Kagome moaned and then she realised she didn't have any clothes on. Sesshomaru didn't have any on either. Sesshomaru slowly went down her body. He slipped a finger in her and then another he kept pumping his fingers until she hit her climax and he took them out and licked them clean. He got back up on top of her and she bucked her lower half against his flesh demanding for something she didn't know. She had a guess it involved his penis being inside of her. He chuckled against her and positioned himself at her entrance before pressing against her opening and he slowly pushed in when he reached her innocence when he felt her innocence he push hard through her innocence she had screamed but soon the tears and screams turned to moans and a very attractive blush made its way to her cheeks and when they reached their climax he bit where her neck and shoulder met.

END LEMON(sorry if it was bad)

Sesshomaru cuddled Kagome to his chest. "Kagome you need to go to sleep." he said. "Okay Sessho-kun. Mmm I love you Sessho-kun." was Kagome's reply. Before Kagome fell asleep she heard Sesshomaru say "I love you to My Kagome. Good night My Love." he said. And they both fell asleep.

Sesshomaru and Kagome lived very happy lives they had two kids they were twins a boy and a girl. They were truely happy. It turned out Kagome would live a longer life than a human and live as long as a demon because she had to protect the Jewel of Four Souls.  
They could never be happier.

OWARI!

review and rate thanx I hope you liked it 


End file.
